Just a Kiss
by spencer2345
Summary: One-shot song fanfic inspired by Lady Antebellum's song Just a Kiss. Spoilers from 3x20 up to finale.


**This is my first fanfic. Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Lying here with you so close to me<em>

_It's hard to fight these feelings _

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment _

_Caught up in your smile_

Olivia woke up to the rising sun. It was the first time in days she's had a good night's sleep. Part of it, all of it due to the fact that Peter was holding her in his arms. She turned so that she was facing him. She loved watching him sleep. It gave her a sense of peace.

_I never open up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back_

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

"Morning" Peter said. "Were you watching me sleep again?" he asked. "No" she lied, betraying it by bitting her lip. "You're crazy" he said as he kissed her forehead. "That makes two of us" she answered. "Olivia, I love you" Peter said. She smiled at him. "I love you too" she said leaning in.

_We don't need to rush this _

_Let's just take it slow_

They savored the kiss as if it was their last one. Everything that was never said was let out. The two pulled back reluctently when the need for air became too much. "Peter, aren't you scared?" Olivia asked curling up to him. "Of?" he replied making patterns on her stomach. "The machine. What if you" she couldn't finish her sentence. Life without Peter wasn't life anymore. "Sweetheart, I **will** come back to this" he said tighting his hold on her.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

That night, before he went in, Olivia stopped him. "I love you" she said. Peter responded by kissing her. Both were saddened by the fact that it could be their last kiss. Olivia put one arm around his neck bringing him closer while her other hand rested on his chest.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_No it's never felt so right_

Olivia woke up to the rising sun. It was the first time in days that she's had a good night's sleep. Part of it, all of it due to the fact that she drank just the right amount of whisky to make her go to sleep without a hangover. She turned in her bed, suddenly feeling that something, _**someone**_ was missing. She felt as if she had been happily in love. Nothing has ever felt so right as her love for the person she knows nothing of.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

"Sweetheart" the man standing in front of her said. Olivia sat up and was going to grab her gun but his hand stopped her. His touch was so familiar. "Who are you?" she asked never breaking eye contact. He kissed her and she felt as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He started to kiss her neck and found her sweet spot. "Peter" she moaned. Peter. She opened her eyes but he was gone.

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight _

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

That night her dreams were filled with their memories. From their first I love yous to their last kiss. She couldn't have asked for a more sweeter dream.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

Olivia woke up to her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she said asnwering it observing that it was still night. "Livia". Only one person would call her that. "Peter?" she asked but he had already hung up. She checked her alarm clock. It was the same time when he had walked into the machine last week. It had been one week without him. A tear ran down Olivia's face as her

emotions overcame her.

_Let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_A kiss goodnight_

It didn't surprise Olivia that Peter remined her of their life together with a kiss. Everytime they kissed it felt like their first one. "You remember" Peter said causing her to open her eyes. "How can I ever forget?" she answered smiling. She didn't know what tomorrow held, or if she would be able to see him again. She settled with a kiss goodnight from the man she would always love.


End file.
